Virtual Story
by Yui akuma kuro
Summary: Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si Facebook arrivait au Gotei 13? La réponse est dans ce One Shot. c'est un petit dèlire que je me suis tapé il y a quelques temps " Bonne lecture!


**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Me revoilà avec un autre petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps maintenant! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)**

**Virtual story.**

Toshiro Histugaya et Ichi' the boss sont maintenant amis.

Ichi' the boss a indiqué que Renji le beau goss est son frère.

Toshiro Hitsugaya aime : « Travailler jusqu'à la mort ! »

Matsumoto a commenté « Travailler jusqu'à la mort ! » : _« Ça c'est bien vous patron ! Un vrai bourreau du travail ! Vous devriez penser à vous détendre un peu de temps en temps ! » _

Ichi' the boss aime le commentaire de Matsumoto.

Toshiro Hitsugaya a commenté « Travailler jusqu'à la mort ! » : _« Chère secrétaire, il me semble, au dernière nouvelle, que je suis assez grand pour choisir par moi-même ce que je fais de ma vie ! Pour moi, il n'y a que le travail qui serve, il n'y a que ça de vrai ! L__'amusement est quelque chose de futile, une simple perte de temps ! De plus, tu ferais mieux de travailler, au lieu de commenter tout ce que je fais et/ou tout ce que je dis ! »_

Ichi' the boss aime le commentaire de Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Ichi' the boss a commenté « Travailler jusqu'à la mort ! » :_ « Ce n'est pas bien de traîner sur internet pendant ses heures de travail Matsumoto XD »._

Renji le beau goss aime le commentaire d'Ichi the boss.

Renji le beau goss a publié sur le mur d'Ichi the boss : _« Salut mon f__rère, on va en boîte ce soir ? »_

Matsumoto aime la publication de Renji le beau goss sur le mur d'Ichi the boss.

Matsumoto a comment é la publication de Renji le beau goss sur le mur d'Ichi the boss : _« Moi je suis partante ! =D »_

Matsumoto aime : « Le saké et moi ? C'est bien plus qu'une simple histoire d'amour ! »

Renji le beau goss a commenté sa publication sur le mur d'Ichi the boss : _« Tu n'es pas censée travailler toi ? Au lieu de te mêler des affaires d'hommes. »_

Ichi the boss aime la publication de Renji le beau goss sur son mur.

Ichi the boss aime le commentaire de Matsumoto.

Ichi the boss aime le commentaire de Renji le beau goss.

Ichi the boss a commenté la publication de Renji le beau goss sur son mur : _« Bien sûr ! Tu sais bien que je suis toujo__urs partant pour une petite soirée entre hommes ! »_

Byakuya Kuchiki a commenté la publication de Renji le beau goss sur le mur d'Ichi the boss : _« Et vous aussi vous êtes censé travailler mon cher Abaraï. »_

Matsumoto aime le commentaire de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Renji le beau goss a commenté sa publication sur le mur d'Ichi the boss : _« Oui, excusez- moi chef. »_

Matsumoto a commenté la publication de Renji le beau goss sur le mur d'Ichi the boss : _« Ouaf, Ouaf ! =P »_

Ichi the boss aime le commentaire de Matsumoto.

Byakuya Kuchiki et en partenariat domestique avec Renji le beau goss.

Ichi the boss, Matsumoto et 2 autres personnes aiment le changement de situation de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Byakuya Kuchiki aime « La noblesse, c'est un art de vivre ! »

Renji le beau goss aime : « Mon boss est un spécialiste des balais, la preuve, il a toute une usine dans le derrière ! ) »

Byakuya Kuchiki a commenté « Mon boss est un spécialiste des balais, la preuve, il a toute une usine dans le derrière ! ) » : _« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pas de balais dans le derrière ! »_

Toshiro Hitsugaya a publié sur le mur d'Ichi the boss : _« Hem… Le « boss » je t'attends…. On était censé avoir une réunion… Tu as déjà dix minutes de retard ! Tu parles d'un boss…. *Blasé* »._

Ichi the boss a commenté la publication de Toshiro Hitsugaya sur son mur : _« Ouaip, j'arrive ! Je cours, je vole, me voilà Tadam ! »_

Renji le beau goss et Matsumoto aiment le commentaire d'Ichi the boss.

Ichi the boss aime : « Les cheveux blancs, c'est trop sexy ! »

Toshiro Hitsugaya aime : « J'aime les carottes, quoi d'neuf docteur ? »

Renji le beau goss a commenté « Les cheveux blanc, c'est trop sexy ! » : _« GENRE ? =O »_

Ichi the boss aime le commentaire de Renji le beau goss.

Ichi the boss a changé de statut : _« Ce n'est pas la taille qui fait de nous un homme, ce n'est pas non plus l'âge, ni même notre physique. Ce qui fait de nous un homme c'est la pureté de notre cœur, l'amour que l'on porte à un autre être, que ce soit un homme ou une femme. »_

Toshiro Hitsugaya, Matsumoto et 3 autres personnes aiment le statut d'Ichi the boss.

Toshiro Hitsugaya est en couple avec Ichi the boss.

Toshiro Hitsugaya a commenté le statut d'Ichi the boss : _« C'est beau ce que tu dis =$ Mais ton pseudo de gros prétentieux gâche tout chéri… »._

Ichi the boss a changé son pseudo en Ichigo Hitsugaya.

Renji le beau goss et 4 autres personnes aiment le changement de situation amoureuse de Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Matsumoto et Toshiro Hitsugaya aiment le nouveau pseudo de d'Ichigo Hitsugaya.

Renji le beau goss a changé de statut : _« Bye tout le monde, je pars en vacances chez mon maître d'amour - Byakuya Kuchiki =D 3 »_

_**THE END !**_

**Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé. Donnez moi vos avis :)**

**Bisous tout le monde! ^^**


End file.
